


back to you

by valoismarie



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoismarie/pseuds/valoismarie
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke find themselves in Eden and Bellamy stumbles upon something that starts his world spinning.





	back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic for The 100 so I've never written Bellarke before... bare with me. They've been giving me a lot of feels lately so I needed write this to release some of emotions but I'm pretty sure I'm now crying. I hope you all enjoy and you can find me on tumblr as ivegotyoufor-that if you want to cry over Bellarke and just The 100 in general.

_So, put a posy in your hair_  
_Pretend you couldn't give a care_  
_Whistle past the graveyard_  
_Even the dead deserve a song_  
  
_Let the moon do what she does_  
_She don't need to make a fuss_  
_She don't know she shines for us_  
_Something tells me that she does_  
  
_Follow the signs right back to you_  
_Back to you, back to you_  
_I know they wind right back to you_  
_Back to you, back to you_  
_Time after time, I follow signs_  
_I know they wind right back to you_

 

Octavia had agreed to allow Bellamy and Clarke to travel to Eden—Diyoza had sent word to Polis asking for Octavia to send two of her people to negotiate terms for peace. Originally Octavia was against the idea—Wonkru didn’t back down, if there was to be a war then Wonkru would fight until the death. It took Bellamy and Clarke three days to convince Octavia to allow them to go into Eden—Clarke had said they could check out their armies and weaponry while they were there; get a better idea of what they were up against.

 

 

Clarke made a deal with Octavia that she would radio them every hour on the hour and she would be able to talk to Madi every single time to ensure she was safe—so here they stood in the middle of what was Clarke and Madi’s home for almost six years, the bright coloured bunting waving in the breeze.

 

 

“Clarke, your mother is requesting your presence.” Kane nodded in acknowledgment towards Bellamy—as Clarke started off towards the main building—before following quickly behind Clarke.

 

 

Bellamy watched them leave not entirely sure what to do now he was left on his own. He looked around at the brightly coloured green clearing with its stone buildings dotted around—he could imagine Clarke living here, making this her home with Madi but he still felt the guilt of imagining her living here with Madi, _having_ to make this their home. 

 

 

Bellamy wandered towards the second biggest building in Eden, it’s door stood open and he could make out what he imagined to be beds. His curiosity gets the best of him and he makes a quick sweep of his surroundings before he slowly makes his way over to the open door.

 

 

Once he reaches the doorway he quickly glances across the open field to make sure no one is watching him before stepping over the threshold. At first his eyes take a few seconds to adjust to the darkened room, sheets are up against the windows and bunting is hanging over the room suspended from the ceiling. It’s messy—there’s scraps of paper littering every available surface and the beds are unmade with the blankets in bundles that are half hanging off and puddling on to the floor. He clocks the med kits on one of the desks along with a hefty pile of what he assumes are medical files—this must be Abby’s make shift Med Bay but then his eyes land on a hand drawn picture on the wall and then his eyes start to notice the increasing amount that are pinned all over the room.

 

 

Bellamy doesn’t realise he’s staring at pictures of his friends—Raven, Murphy, Emori, Monty, Harper, Jasper, Lincoln, Indra, Lexa; there’s even some of Echo. It’s only when his eyes land upon a drawing of himself that it all starts to piece together in his head—Clarke drew these; this was Clarke’s house.

 

 

His breath gets stuck in his throat and his heart begins to beat so fast he thinks it will explode right out of his chest. Bellamy’s eyes are frantic, darting from one picture to another—there’s so many and it becomes increasingly obvious that most of the sketches are of him. Bellamy knew Clarke had told Madi stories about all of them—Madi had said as much but it never occurred to him that Clarke might have drawn pictures so Madi could put a name to a face. It made sense how Madi had noticed him instantly once they’d landed back on Earth.

 

 

He reaches his hand out slowly—it shakes before his fingers touch the rough sketch paper; it feels almost like shards of sand under his fingertips. It’s him—Clarke had captured his face perfectly; right down to the dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks. Bellamy runs his fingers across the lines that make up his face, his hair, his eyes, his lips, his cheeks. A warm feeling starts to bloom in his stomach and he can feel his heart beating faster and faster the more his eyes dart around the room to look at the pieces of paper with his face staring back at him.

 

 

“Bellamy, Diyoza wants to meet us in the chu—” Clarke stops short as she notices Bellamy stood in the middle of her bedroom with a drawing in his hands. She’d forgotten all about her drawings and she found her self shocked to see them still hung up around the room—part of her thought Diyoza would have burned them all as soon as she arrived in Eden.

 

 

Their eyes meet across the room and Clarke can see the emotion in Bellamy’s eyes—she feels a lump start to rise in her throat and the clutch of embarrassment starts to grip at her stomach.

 

 

“You drew pictures of us?” Bellamy’s voice breaks several times, but he doesn’t seem to notice and if he does; he doesn’t let on.

 

 

“It was easier to tell Madi stories if she had pictures to look at.”

 

 

“These are beautiful.” Clarke avoids his gaze—she looks down at the ground and pretends to rub something with the toe of her boot. “Clarke…I—I’m sorry for leaving you behind.”

 

 

Clarke’s eyes shoot up instantly and the white-hot anger in them stops Bellamy from trying to approach her. “Don’t! Don’t you dare apologise, Bellamy Blake! I knew I wasn’t going to be able to get back in time, I radioed the rocket to tell you to leave me—I wanted you to leave.” Clarke regrets her words as soon as she sees the heartbreak fly across Bellamy’s face, but it’s soon replaced by the anger that is mirrored in her eyes.

 

 

“You wanted me to leave you? You wanted me to spend 6 years mourning you—6 years being racked with guilt and blaming myself for your death! God, Clarke, you’re a lot of things but I didn’t think you were heartless!”

 

 

“I’m not being heartless! I wanted you and everyone else on that rocket to get up to the Ark, I wanted you to be safe. I had the nightbloo—”

 

 

“But you didn’t know it would work! You purposely stayed behind and let me think you were dead and the only thing I had to hold on to was maybe the night blood did work. That maybe something that had never been tested had worked and you were still alive!”

 

 

“I didn’t let you think I was dead, I radioed you every god damn day for the last six years!” Bellamy almost falls over where he stands when the hot and angry words come flying out of her mouth. _I radioed you every god damn day for the last six years_. The words echo around in his ears—the meaning of her words sending him dizzy.

 

 

“But that’s—”

 

 

“2199 radio calls. I radioed you for 2199 days. I knew there was a possibility that you wouldn’t hear me because of the radiation but I hoped that somehow you were getting my calls.”

 

 

“When I asked you how you survived?” Bellamy’s eyes meet Clarke’s with such force it takes her breath away and it takes her a few minutes to reply.

 

 

“You. I survived because of you.” She watches as he stalks towards her—the drawing now gripped tightly in his hand. He stops short; his face so close to hers she can feel his breath on her face and it makes her eyes flutter close.

 

 

They stand like that for a few seconds longer until Bellamy can’t take it any longer and wraps his arms around Clarke—one of his hands coming up and tanging in her hair. A smile curves up onto his lips and he remembers how her hair felt six years ago as he hugged her in their hazmat suits.

 

 

Clarke’s hands grip tightly into the fabric on the shoulder of his jacket, her face nuzzled into his neck—she’s stood on her tiptoes, trying to get as close to him as possible—clinging on so hard because she’s scared if she releases even just a fraction his will disappear into dust.

 

 

The world melts away and it’s just them two—there’s no Diyoza, no Eligius, no Blodreina, no soon-to-be war. Everything stops and for those minutes when they’re stood clinging to each other—that’s all there is; just Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin, exactly how they used to be.

 

 

Ever since Bellamy had come back down to the ground his relationship with Clarke had been strained. There would be moments of relief when they would look at each other and for a second, they would know exactly what the other was thinking and it would take them back six years. This never lasted long, and they went back to awkward moments of silence and walking on eggshells—but now; stood in Clarke’s home they finally felt normal. It felt like they’d been holding their breath for six years and now they could finally _breathe_.

 

 

Bellamy pulled back first but only to press a kiss onto Clarke’s hair—his eyes closed tightly; wanting to hold onto this moment forever but he knew there were things standing in their way. One of them being a possible war between his sister and Diyoza.

 

Clarke pulled back next, lifting her palm to wipe away a few tears that had escaped her eyes. She looked up at Bellamy from under her lashes to find him staring straight back at her—his signature half smirk gracing his lips. He lifted his hand to push away a strand of her hair that had stuck itself to her cheek—he pushed it back behind her ear; his thumb lingering on her cheek and stroking tenderly across her cheekbone; Clarke leaned into his touch—her hand coming up to wrap around his wrist.

 

Both knew what this meant—although neither of them had said it out loud. They both knew things had changed in this room and it couldn’t go back to how it was before—not even to how it was six years ago. But they both knew their people needed them first; they needed to make peace with Diyoza, they needed to convince Octavia to stand down, so they could all share Shadow Valley together.

 

So, they would wait for another day and both were content in knowing it would be worth the wait.

 

“Come on then, Princess, let’s go bargain for peace.” His hand came down and linked with hers, his bright smile lighting up her life again—it felt like he’d never left.


End file.
